Lucy's Love
by Leoraph4ever316
Summary: Lucy is in love with Natsu. Finally Natsu tell Lucy how he feeling about her. But not everything is happy ending a strange man know a Eric stop the two. Wanting Lucy to be his bride.


Chapter One

Arranged

Narrator one :It's been a month since the grand magic games had end. And had been a month since the seven dragons appeared from the eclipse gate. But mostly it's been a month since Natsu saw future Lucy died in front of him.

Narrator two: Natsu and Lucy was on their way back to the guild hall from a job. Meanwhile at the Fairy tail guild hall a man with long white hair appeared

Strange Man: I'm looking for Lucy Heartfilia

Narrator one: A woman with long red hair approach him

Woman with red hair: Lucy isn't here at the moment. Can we help you with something.

The strange man: I'm here to get my bride

Meanwhile in the town

Lucy thought: Why can't I shake this feeling.

Happy: Hey Lucy is something the matter.

Lucy: Oh it's nothing I was just thinking.

Happy: About what Lucy

Narrator one: Lucy knew that Happy wouldn't stop pestering her until she told him.

Lucy: I was just thinking about my book.

Narrator one: Natsu looked at her. He knew that she was lying to him.

Natsu: Hey Happy how bout you fly to the guild hall and see if Mirajane has some food for us.

Happy: You sure. ( looking at Natsu).

Natsu: Yeah little buddy. I'll be there in a few minutes. (giving him a smile).

Happy: Ok but your not back in a few I'm going to eat your portion of food (flying off to the guild).

Natsu: You better not (yelling at the flying feline).

Narrator one: Lucy started to giggle at him. Natsu turn his head to her. Lucy looked at him staring at her. Her face turn red and looked away from him and just kept on walking.

Natsu: Lucy what's the matter. Did we do something to upset you.

Lucy: No I was just thinking about something

Natsu: About what. And I know its not a about your book.

Lucy: It's just I got a question to ask you

Nastu: What is it

Lucy: If someone told you that they loved you what would you say to them.

Natsu: I would say my heart belongs to someone else (Smiling at her).

Lucy: Oh I see (in a sad tone looking down at the ground).

Narrator one: Lucy continued to walk back to the guild. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her back into his arms.

Lucy: Natsu what are you

Narrator one: But before Lucy could say another word Natsu just hugged her tight.

Natsu: Lucy it's you. That my heart belongs to.

Lucy: Natsu ( in a soft voice about ready to cry).

Natsu: Please don't cry Lucy (holding her in his arms)

A voice from behind: Oh how sweet but it's time to get back to reality. My dear Lucy Heartfilia

Narrator one : Natsu gently put Lucy behind him.

Strange man: Well isn't this sweet. I see my bride is fallen in love with someone. Oh dear isn't this problematic . Oh well I guess I just have to get rid of him.

Nastu: What is he talking about ( looking at him).

Lucy: I don't know (looking at the strange man).

Strange man: Oh dear how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself I'm am Eric Knightsbridge. And you my dear are my bride.

Natsu: Over my dead body. Lucy you best stand back.(angrily pulling Lucy out of the way of danger).

Eric: You really think you can take me. I might be out of my elements but I'm not stupid to come and not fight for what rightfully mine.

Natsu: Stop talking like Lucy is your property (angrily running at him).

Eric: Take care of him for me (he said as he snapped his fingers).

Narrator one: After he snapped his fingers a man appeared.

Strange man: As you wish Lord Eric

Natsu: Don't interfere. (said angrily with his fist on fire).

Narrator one: But before Natsu could hit him. The strange man disappeared.

Natsu: We're did he go. (angrily looking around).

A voice from behind: You are too slow. (Hitting him on the back of his neck).

Lucy: No Natsu ( worried running to him).

Narrator one: Natsu eyes were closed as he fell. Lucy caught him in her arms before he fell to the ground. The strange man walked up to Lucy

Strange man: Surrender your self or watch him die (pushing his sword at Natsu's chest)

Lucy: Stop I'll go with you. Just please don't hurt him

Strange man: Lord Eric it is done (pullIng Lucy away from Natsu).

Eric: Excellent let us go (grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her along with him)

Narrator one: Lucy turn around to see Natsu one last time.

Lucy: Good bye Natsu please be safe (her eyes full of tears).


End file.
